dsotgfandomcom-20200213-history
List of battles within the Three Solars War
The Three Solars War refers to multiple conflicts started by the Human Federation of Ideals and her allies against independents who quickly drew together into the Zouph Confederation, later the Zouph Alliance. The war was so named because the war started with attacks on three key solar systems, followed by two major attacks two weeks later. # Muetisa, the capital star of the Kingdom of Muetisa, occupied by democracy supporting HFI forces and the Barotian state # Two days later, Luoaon, the capital star of the Luoaon Realm, occupied by separatist Luoaonians and Keisten Rebels with HFI support # The same day, the attempted invasion of Kaelia began, progressing towards attacks on the Kaelian Republics central star, Kaelre itself, also knocking out outposts and arresting over 75% of trade in the northern areas of Kaelia. Major attacks later # The push from Redulia by the HFI-allied Aurilians and some HFI forces into the D'varo Democratic State, taking control of much of the East Redulia-West Yuvueyk Region, and taking the D'varo Democratic State and later the D'varo Empirate directly into the war, 3 months in. # The simultaneous grand offensive through the last remaining Kaelian lines into Upper Beinar by the Human Federation of Ideals and the Jkinsan state, and sniping attacks on the trade ports within Jkinsa, collectively known as the Blitz of Beinar, and to the Jkinsans, later, the Great Betrayal, taking the Beinar State and the newly formed Yuisaon-Beinarian State into the war, two weeks in. Additionally, the northern enclave of the D'varo Democratic State was economically blockaded on the north and west by the Kuenthire Empire, cutting off much Icari-Daersi, Beinarian, HFI and Kuenthiran trade, during the time of a large Empire-Democratic State debate within the D'varo Bistate, raising tensions of international-involvement in internal affairs within the D'varo Bistate. First Month The Invasion of the Luoaon Realm The 2nd Battle of Luoaon This battle occured as separatists and Keisten forces took control of the Control Point Station above Luoaon, moved in several battlecruisers, mostly basic Renown class battle cruisers with a complement of Repulse class Battleships, along with at least 20 siege ships and over 50 each frigates and heavy weapons ships against the lowered home defence fleet at Luoaon. The 3rd Kaelian Fleet("The Hooked"), a force mostly made up of cruisers and patrol ships, initially neutrally withdrew but later fired upon and disabled several Keisten ships before suffering the loss of their command ship, a Chandra class Battleship and their next biggest ship, a Renown class battlecruiser. The Battle of Chakotay Outpost Chakotay was an important solar system to the Luoaons, having represented a major part of their nations history. It, unlike Luoaon itself, was bolstered with defences and the attacks which began her were not substantial enough to initially destroy the station, with the bomber squadrons of Chakotay particular being praised for their strong role. Elite enemy squadrons of fighters and Anti-Fighter Corvettes arriving a day later joined in a substantial counter attack which also involved several besieging capital ships, thought to have been supplied or directly HFI ships. Three damaged ships from the 3rd Kaelian Fleet sent here were all destroyed. Operation Icari Retreat The Battle over Great Faro The Invasion of Kaelian Republic Second Month During the first month of the war, the balance of power had vastly tipped in the northern rungs of the galaxy, pressuring the Icari states to align or face invasion. Only the Kingdom of Akalia, Central Baria, Northern Baria, Cresia and elements of the Kulus' government stood independent against aligning with the Human Federation of Ideals, whilst the Luoaon Republic ostensibly legitimised their annexation as a 'Permanent Independent Returned Region' of the Human Federation of Ideals, the Luoaon Free State was established under HFI supervision out of pockets of central previous rebel movements, and the Barotian Republic, Keisten Empire and Darsi State(albeit reluctantly and against popular sentiment) declared allegiance with the HFI. The Kaelian Republic had failed, as expected, to stop the HFI assault amongst it's early borders, inflicting damages but never serious strategic counter offensives or tactical overwhelming wins as ambitiously thought possible previously in the event of such an assault. Though a small radius around Kaelre stood defended, trade was widely arrested and slowly the trade forces were being chipped off, inflicting damage on the entire galaxy's confidence in trade and lowering exports of important sources of income for the Kaelians. Small pockets of resistance remained and many fighter squadrons, local patrol ships and frigates offered resistance to the last as the HFI chewed slowly through the central and eastern realms. Through the first month the Kaelian Navy had operated almost always reactively and defencively, but this was to change with the operation to retake Luoaon, supported by the ideas of D'varo reinforcements moving in to defend the Kaelian lands. Kaol Turisao, Commander in Chief of the Kaelian and remnant Luoaon forces began the Maquis Campaign to harass enemy forces and prevent them permanently settling or strongly reinforcing their southern, fuel consuming armies and fleets. Cresia and the D'varo Bistate would agree to secretly send the Kaelian Republic resources and lend sway in bidding on the open markets for ships, leading to the build up of the infamous Misfits Armada of Kaelia. D'varo Bistate forces moved into position to pass through Beinar and into the Kaelian Republic with shadow crews to be crewed by the freed populace of Luoaon and southern Kaelian colonies, though later waves included fully crewed waves of ships in battle formations ready to join the fray. A plan for a serious counter attack, Operation Yaxis, was scuppered with relentless HFI assaults on outposts key for fueling passages into the Kaelian Republic and sniping assaults on D'varo fleets by Pirate Mercenaries and the elite Vengeance Battlecruiser head-hunters of the HFI navy. 3rd Battle of Luoaon The largely Scythe Fleet of the Kaelian Republic was bolstered by several old carriers, 30 mercenary frigates and 2 captured bombardment capital ships from the HFI. Additional resupplies had doubled frigate numbers and heavily increased heavy cruiser counts. The HFI was caught out after moving most of their mobile forces to confront what turned out to be a diversion just north of the Daresi State following the raids on the fleet base where the 2 bombardment capital ships were captured. The Scythe fleet ravished the quickly and not completely finished enemy mobile defence platforms and destroyed almost all cruisers and destroyers stationed over Luoaon. HFI overconfidence with their puppet rebel separatists led to the close placement of their remaining bombardment capital ships, which were quickly destroyed by overwhelming bomber wings once the mainstray of the HFI cruisers were eliminated. Many Luoaon separatists retreated or deserted the HFI, with at least 4 ships within a small flotilla jointly defecting to the Kaelian Republic. The Scythe fleet managed to disperse and disappear, dropping mines as they did so to prevent the immediate routing of Luoaon, but their Luoaon allies, rushing to re-establish defences, were not so lucky. A massive testing would come next month as small ships were curtailed and sniped around Luoaon as they attempted to re-establish a link and front with the Chakotay System and Outpost. Roksfeld Asteroid Clash Elements of the HFI reinforcements were destroyed in a brawl lasting over a day as part of the Scythe Fleet and part of the 2nd and 4th Fleet of the Kaelian Republic ambushed ships passing this large passage with superior local knowledge. 2 attacks also destroyed key fuel depots set up for these fresh troops who were taken out with relative ease. Genocide of Karao Rasa The Kaelian Karao Rasa system was eliminated by the HFI in response to rebel activity, with all 3 habitable planets destroyed by core explosion. The Kaelian spirit was shown as patrol ships from local planetary systems still evading capture converged in an almost cultist suicide and kamikazi style attack against the enemy positions within Karao Rasa, taking massive losses for tiny damage. Minor classes in the Kaelian Republic All throughout the second month minor clashes occurred as the HFI put down revolts and asserted control over space, government, and eventually, subjugated peoples. Small portions of the population, in particular some minorities, welcomed the HFI rule, but usually only in return for favours or believed preference from the HFI. Crucially for later in the war, very few pilots were found to switch sides, and all pilot training posts and airfields were self destructed before enemy arrival if they did not fall to enemy fire, keeping a grasp upon the lightly held space fighter supremacy the to-be Zouph Alliance held. Local assaults upon Human Federation of Ideals southern trade systems At least 5 small assaults and raids were carried out across the border, seemingly at least three involving the Luoaon, disturbing the population and raiding goods from many trade stations. Though each time swiftly the invaders were thrown off or destroyed, in particular one ship, the Mustang XXVI, managed to escape back to the still held Kaelian Republic lands after raiding multiple storage bases and impressively defeating 214 vessels, including a cloak specialised Vengeance of the HFI. They stood out as beacons of hope and information gathering operations for the later stages of the war.